The Reason For Love
by funkypunk-2115
Summary: Vegeta is discovering the importance of love, but it may be to late when he finds that he could be losing his precious gem, Bulma. Can he force his pride back and let Bulma in? Will Bulma live to witness Vegeta's growing heart? *UPDATED!* REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Introduction

The reason for Love.  
  
Introduction  
  
a/n:Things happen for a reason in life, although it doesn't always appear so clear to the eye at times. At some point we feel drawn to somebody for some reson, attracted to qualities that are all but felt through the gentle caress of skin against skin or the capturing glance between eyes that are locked by an invisible bond of lust and enchantment. Some people can understand this and have experienced such occurnaces and others have not so i will do my my best to explain the pbsurd reasons of love to you through the characters who express it most clearly yet undirectly. Bulma and Vegeta, there is always more to them than meets the eye, hence so many stories published on this site concerning their relationship, their both obviously interested in eachother yet keep their personal life mysterious, leaving it up to everyone else to use their imagination. Please use yours to envision the complexity of this situation, an unsual pair with only one thing in common, the need for the other.  
  
....................  
  
Doctor Briefs woke up early on monday morning, stretching his arms as he pottered around the kitchen, searching for some instant coffee that would kick start his day at work down in his labrotory. He noticed Bulma curled up on the sofa in the loungeroom, soaking up the heat that was pouring out of the small oil heater as her eyes gazed effortlessly at the television. She neither blinked nor moved in response as her father placed his hand on her head and shuffled his fingertips through her hair playfully.   
  
"Bulma, don't you think it's time you quit mourning over that boy and move on? There's plenty of fish in the sea and you're one of the most beautiful women in the whole of Satan City!" He patted her again on her haid and tried to be cheerful, but Yumcha had left the girl broken hearted and she refused to believe that anyone would ever love her. Doctor Briefs shrugged his shoulders and clutched his coffee tightly as he shuffled towards the kitchen again so he could sit down and read the morning paper. He jumped slightly in his seat as he heard a large thump on the ground, something heavy had hit the floor near the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms. Cursing soon followed from the stairs and Doctor Briefs just chuckled too himself, Vegeta, despite of all his royal speeches of his noble ways still managed to fall down the stairs early in the morning after a late night of intensive training.  
  
"Morning Vegeta. I trust you slept well?" Doctor Briefs called out as he knew any minutes now the prince would be heading towards the kitchen also, his body and soul determined to be fed well with breakfast. The prince ignored Bulma entirely as he passed through the loungeroom and into the kitchen and sat down beside the older man, his spiked raven coloured hair was sprouting out in strange directions, obviously from a rough night of unrestful sleep and his eyes were drained of any sign of life, despite of the deep dark colour they always were. Doctor Briefs passed over a bowl of fruit for the prince, saying nothing, food being a gesture that the prince always accepted politely and willingly. Doctor Briefs smiled as Vegeta took a large bite out of a large red apple, then turned his attention back towardrs the newspaper.  
  
Vegeta stared out the kitchen window, the sun was still rising slowly above the distant buildings, grdually climbing into the clear sky. Vegeta felt warm inside of his body, he loved spring time, the best time of the year. The weather was crisp and the coulds were scarce meaning plenty of time for outdoor training which he much more preferred than the gravity chamber he had become accustomed to within colder times of the year. His ears twitched as he heard Bulma moan on the couch.  
  
"Vegeta, go shower!" She called, oulling herself up off the seat and walking towards the kitchen, wrapping her morning robe tightly around her trim body. Vegeta eyed her carefully.  
  
"Why should i? I only just woke up!" Vegeta retorted and smacked Bulma gently on her backside as she passed him and opened the fridge. Bulma spun around and slapped him across the face.  
  
"You should shower because you smell horrible!" she replied and then leaned in closer towards the prince, her lips almost touching his left ear, "and another thing, if you so much as even look at my ass i swear i'll give you the beating you so richly deserve!" Her eyes caught his for a moment, though such a threat would seemlingly only excite the prince further so she chose the best option which was to ignore him entirley for as long as possible.  
  
"Eh, i know you love me!" He laughed, flashing her a cheeky smile as he grabbed another apple and got up and left the table. Bulma glared at him, almsot humiliated as she noticed the suprisingly large grin on her father's face. Just what she needed, a stubborn, arrogant and completely selfish man to make her look the part of a fool in her own home. She saw the prince shifting his eyes over his shoulder towards her again and she stuck out her tongue in dispute. Vegeta just laughed hautily and continued on his way.  
  
Bulma threw down her head on the table and sighed, "I hate that man!"  
  
"He's harmless!" Doctor Briefs replied, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Bulma smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Sure, harmless.....he did try to kill me you know!"  
  
"Yes, yes, but things have changed since then. I've seen some improvements in him, haven't you?" Doctor Briefs took note of his daughter with his eyes, observing the dazed expression on her face, she was thinking about it which made him happy at least, for the time being, he had forced her to think about Vegeta in a new perspective. Bulma didn't answer he father, instead she chose to rest her head against the table to think some more, wondering if he had changed in anyway positive way. He still laughed at her, grunted at her,made fun of her, rude and impolite to her and always stared at her as though she were the object of his desire, that thought sent a cold shiver down her spine. The way he always looked at her with those pericing eyes, his eyes reflected his mood, the intensive burning of his determination when he was training, or the light of happiness when he laughed or chuckled, and sometimes she even caught his eyes dark and sad, as though his mind was lost in some sort of dark memory but when he looked at her there was no emtion reflected, just an unblinking gaze that she herself found hard to break.   
  
With that moment of though, Yumcha had left her mind, if only for a moment, but life is just a series of moments so each of them counts for something. It's just a matter of time before these small insignificant moments develop into something far more interesting. 


	2. chapter one

Chapter 1  
  
a/n: Thankyou for the reviews. Sorry, forgive the error on 'Yumcha' instead of of 'Yamcha', usually my computer would have kindly corrected the mistake but i no longer have microsoft word and am using word pad which is virtually useless. Glad you like my introduction to the story, was trying to set the scene where you know things are bound to happen, sparks are sure to fly, flirting is becoming more obvious and even suggested lust between the pair. I hope this chapter develops well enough to keep you, the audience captured. I love reviews! ^_^  
  
..........................  
  
Bulma sat cross-legged on the florr in her bedroom, her photo album gently placed on her lap. She flipped through the pages, gazing hopelessly at the still images of her and Yamcha and she found her heart feeling once again heavy with sadness, she knew he no longer loved her, he had said so but she was so sure that she still loved him. She blinked in surprise as she came across a photo of her and Yumcha posing infront og a Capsule Corportation building and noticed Yamcha had his eyes fixed on another woman in the background.. Her cheeks reddened and she slammed the album closed.  
  
"Incompetent fool!" She grunted, feeling her eyes becoming moist with tears but she fought them back. He wouldn't be the last man she would ever love and she was sure he was definately one making the mistake, she was surely a prize for any man and if Yamcha hadn't realised how lucky he was to have her than he really wasn't worth her time. Bulma smiled at that last thought then shoved the album under her bed and pulled the bed covers over the side so nobody could see if anyone ever dared to enter her room. She eventually climbed to her feet then walked leisurely over to her window and opened it, resting her elbows on the window sill and her head in her hands, she gazed out at the city and sighed, breathing in the crisp morning air.   
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta called from downstairs, his voice was impatient and it sounded as though he was in need of ugent assistance, probably involving the gravity chamber. Bulma growled beneath her breath but she thought she may as well try to at least get along with the prince, he was living under her roof and all and he was new to the earthly customs and therefor most likely intimidated to be anything but an arrogant, intolerable man. She closed her window and hurried downstairs to greet the prince. Vegeta was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, his muscles rippling beneath a few shafts of light that streaked through the window in the loungeroom, his face demonstrated upmost hastiness.  
  
"Took your time, didn't you woman?!" He spat out, tapping his toe on the floor, cocking an eyebrow he glanced at her body, trim and sleek it was, wrapped in fine slender clothes that hugged her body as though apart of her milky white skin. A strange hunger settled in the prince's stomach but he chose to ignore it, silly human desires meant nothing to him, his mind was set on training for the preperation of the androids that were to appear within a few years, or so as had been predicted by a certain strange yet oddly familiar purple haired teenage boy but a few months ago.  
  
"Be glad i even chose to help you out!" Bulma retorted angrily, her eyes flashed brightly at Vegeta, her hands settled firmly on her hips, "so, what's the problem?"  
  
"The gravity machine thing is malfunctioning, the gravity is unstable and changes. It's not urgent, just annoying. How am i suppose to protect you and your people if i don't have proper equipment to assist in my training?" Vegeta threw his arms up in the air, frustrated now because she was wasting his time, she knew the problem was with the gravity chamber, so why did she always insist on forcing him to say something, it just made no sense to him. Earth women were far too complicated for him, the prince of all saiyans to figure out, not knowing many Earth men barely understood them either.   
  
"Alright, alright. Calm down. I'll go check it out and run it through some tests. Meanwhile, go take a break or something, i'm sure my mother would have set aside some morning tea for you or something that you can force into the bottomless gut of yours!" Bulma laughed and brushed the prince aside as she headed towards the gravity chamber. Vegeta chuckled quietly to himself, she certainly had a way of being charmingly irresistable at times. He took her advice and walked in the oppisite direction, towards the kicthen and sure enough there was food spread out on the table for him. He licked his lips in delight then sat down, eating in peace and quiet was always a matter of splendor for him.  
  
..........................  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma work away at the engine of the gravity chamber, her hands fumbling through her toolbox as she lostened and tightened botls here and there. A gap of her milky skin showed through when she leaned over between her shorts and her shirt and Vegeta couldn't deprive himself of such a lucky development and gazed upon her in awe. He leaned up against a wall and found himself hooked by her sweet scent and his eyes locked on her curved body, no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He shook his head, confused and feeling slightly sick in the stomach. He took one last glance at her then headed towards his bedroom for a quick sleep since there was nothing better to do.  
  
He climbed up the stairs with ease, tempted to just fly up but that was against house rules, he wasn't allowed to use his energy in the house, only outdoors where nobody could see or minimal use within the gravity chamber. He then walked down the hall, entered his room, carefully closed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed, grateful that it was a large size as he spread out his arms and legs in all directions, the new sheets caressed his skin with warmth and comfort. A sleep was just what he need after a morning of training and eating. Now was a time for thinking. He had no idea what had drawn his attention to Bulma, the fact that she no longer had a mate made her more appealing and her scent always hung upon the air so sweet and light but that wasn't anything new to him, he was use to it but lately there has been something else about her that has left him captivated and he couldn't quite work out what it was. Her new hair style was something to surely be applauded, she got rid of the ridiculous curls and got it cut short and staright, sitting lightly on her shoulders but that wasn't enough to win the attention of the prince. He rolled over on the bed onto his stomach, crossing his arms over and rested his head on his arms, deep in though, barely visible wrinkles appeared on his forehead as he delved into concentration, the Earth woman being the only thing on his mind.  
  
"Bah!" Vegeta sighed and thought it best to forget about her. No matter what is was about her that appealed to him so greatly, there would be nothing that could amount to his own greatness, thus never being suited to him as a mate, "nothing to worry about then" he thought then drifted off into a heavy sleep.  
  
................................  
  
a/n: It may be a while before i have time to write up another chapter but when i do, i promise it will be worth the wait. Once again, if there are any typo's it's only because i don't have spell check and i am writing this late at night. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. chapter two

Chapter two.  
  
a/n: Lucky i got home early from work today, gives me some spare time to write up another installment to this story, although my boyfriend is picking me up in thirty minutes, i'm telling you i'm a fast typist! ^_^ I could have done with some more reviews for the last chapter but i don't mind, i got some surprises planned for this story but that's not for a while yet so you must be patient. Okay? Alrighty, here we go. Sit back, grab some chocolate and indulge in my own romantic fantasy of Bulma and Vegeta!  
  
.........................  
  
Vegeta hovered motionless in the gravity chamber, the gravity settings fixed on a stable level of 500 G's. His eyes were closed and his mind was set to intense meditation, using all his will power to remain off the ground without moving an inch, thus improving accuracy for any upcoming battles, it was good exercise for his mind but he generally hated the task although it would be beneficial for his mind and body later. He's nose was itchy but he couldn't move his arms, he wouldn't allow it, he was determined that nothing would get in his way and nothing would stop him from reaching his goal, another ten minutes and the task would be complete and then he could have a break and get something to eat, deep down hoping that he would be accompanied by Bulma.  
  
After many minutes drifted by he guessed time was up and he had finished, he slowly landed back on the floor of the chamber, his feet padded gently against the ground, making not even the slightest sound. He sighed with relief as he turned the gravity simulation device off, sweta pouring from his brow and down his bare chest, his pectoral muscles twitching slightly as they once again became accustomed to normal earth gravity. He stretched his arms and legs this way and that then headed for the door, he was hungry, not an uncommon characteristic for a saiyan. He sniffed the air delicately as he walked into the kicthen, Bulma was leaning over the stove, cooking up some bacon and eggs and frying some tomatos on the side, toast popped out of the toaster and the kettle had finished boiling. Vegeta smiled, at least she cared for him to some degree if she willing to cook him food after most of his training sessions when she was at home, it was a comforting thought for him. He gazed down her long legs that were exposed as she always tended to wear the same teasingly short black skirt or red dress, today is was her dress. He licked his lips, trying to control the urge to go hold her but he dared not, she was merely a human, surely he had enough will power to resist her. What was she to him, anyway, he thought. He felt confused, dragging his eyes away from her he sat down at the table.  
  
"You're pretty lucky to have me taking care of you while mum and dad are away for the weekend" she said jokingly, turning around and winking playfully at the prince who's jaw almost dropped to the floor, hoping he had heard correctly about her parents absense, " I hope you don't mind this new brand of tea i bought, it's herbal and good for your body, it'll give you a lift for your next training session".  
  
"I don't mind" Vegeta said simply, not knowing what was becoming more tempting by the minute, Bulma or the sizzling food on the stove. His nostrils flared slightly, and he took in the fumes of the food and the earth woman's sweet delicate scent.  
  
"You mind helping me with some shopping later then? You do sort of owe me a few favours after all i've done for you and both need a bit of a break, i've been working pretty damn hard on a new assignment and you, well, you practically live in that gravity chamber!" She snorted and flipped the egg over on the frying pan.  
  
"Sure" Vegeta agreed, some time alone with her was a little overwhleming for him being at his current state so some time away from Capsule Corportaion might do him some good, he thought. He watched intensly as she threw the food from the frying pan onto a plate, served with buttered toast and a hot mug of tea. She placed it infront of him and stoof back, her hands firmly set on her curved hips.  
  
"Well?" She said.  
  
"Well what?" Vegeta replied, his eyes were enough proof he didn't know what else she wanted.  
  
"I thought you were learning manners in this place but...i guess i was wrong!" Bulma answered hautily and turned her back to him. Vegeta thought for a moment, trying to find the right word to say, finding it, he slowly managed to cough it up.  
  
"Thankyou" he muttered then got stuck into the meal, smiling at Bulma gratefully with his mouth full as he also chewed. Bulma looked sternyl at him but on the inside she was laughing, he was sort of adorable at times, she thought. She decided to leave the prince be, he seemed to prefer eating alone, unlike Goku who loved the company of his friends and family but Vegeta had practically neither of those so she left the room and headed towards her room to get changed for some afternoon shopping.  
  
Vegeta's eyes followed her as she exited the kitchen and headed upstairs, hoping that her love for Yamcha was truly over. He had wasted enough time watching her sobbing over that insanely cowardice man, it was time he showed her exactly what she deserved. He thought about it some more, would he dare to care for this earth woman or was it simply animalistic attraction?  
  
............................  
  
a/n: Just a short chapter for the time being, will get stuck into the next chapter when i get back from a nice romantic dinner of my own! He he he he! R&R is nice you know! Bye bye! 


	4. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
a/n: Well, i'm back and there were only a few typo's in the last chapters but i trust you can work out what i meant! I feel really inspired to write again, i don't know what it is. Haven't been at ff.net in so long but heck, it sure feels good to be back. I guess you can already predict what's going to happen next but, knowing me and the characters i've chosen to write about....nothing is predictable. =P BTW, i did have a real romantic dinner, just a quick snack down at the local club and a beer and a few rounds of pool. Just thought i'd let ya know! ^_^  
  
No matter how much you are in love someone, it's only true love if you fight at some point or another. It's not right if you don't fight with your partner, almost as if there is nothing worth fighting for and thus not true love.  
  
...............................  
  
Bulma pouted her lips infront of the mirror in her bathroom as she covered them in a glossy pink lipstick, follwed by a slight glaze of lip gloss to give them a finishing coat. She leaned back to take a look at herself and smiled, she liked what she saw, hoping Yamcha would be at the shopping mall to see what he was missing out on, hoping that also having Vegeta with her might make her ex even more jealous. She fixed up her bra to make sure everything was in perfect place and comfort, pulled her top down a bit to reveal a small yet tempting amount of cleavage and straightened her skirt out, slightly longer than the dress she had just gotten changed out of but it still had class and she thought it made her look elegant and official, a powerful statement. She combed her hair once more then decided to meet Vegeta downstairs, who, to her surprise was for once wearing something other than his blue training suit or black spandex training shorts. He wore a loose fitting blue shirt and straight bootleg black pants that almost hugged his well craved thighs of obvious muscle. Bulma looked him up and down, thoroughly impressed with the view. Vegeta looked away, acting as though he could care less. A very big lie but he just managed to pull it off, his cheeks on the verge of reddening in embarassment, she had never looked at him in that way before.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Want me to pull out the red carpet or something?" Vegeta spat out impatiently, cocking his left eyebrow slightly.  
  
"That would be nice!" Bulma replied cheerful and hurried down the stairs and headed towards the front door of the house, grabbing her car keys as she picked her handbag off the coffee table. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Why drive when i could fly you there in a matter of seconds?" Vegeta followed Bulma outside and headed towards her red sports convertible, a Capsule Corportation company car. Bulma unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
"Yes, but where would i put all of my shopping goods for the trip back here, hmmm?" She replied, her eyes quickly glancing at Vegeta's rear as he sat in the seat beside her, her cheeks reddened but he didn't seem to notice. Vegeta had no reply to her smart comment so he just grunted and crossed his arms tightly over his chest and looked in the opposite direction to her, avoiding visual contact at all times, he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, even intimidated. He rarely got to see the social part of Bulma's life and he didn't no what to expect of Satan City. He occasionally visited Goku for sparring matches out in the country but there was nothing to offer him for a trip deep into the city so he never ventured to far from home. He moved about restlessly in his seat, Bulma noticed this and swtiched on the radio.  
  
"Maybe some music will calm you down. I swear Vegeta, you're like a child sometimes!" Bulma muttered, flustered from the coarse wind that brushed up against her face as she drove down the main road towards one of the main shopping malls in Satan City.  
  
"Just sometimes?" Vegeta snickered playfully, leaning back in his seat and relaxing more with the music on, at least music could solve the problem with two people and an awkward silence in a car trip, he didn't really mind what music it was either.  
  
"You do know you just insulted yourself, right?" Bulma laughed in response but Vegeta took no notice, his eyes were fixed on her knees that had become exposed as the wind pushed her skirt up slightly, revealing milky flesh that caused Vegeta to feel that strange burning hunger in his stomach again.  
  
"You do know i don't care, right?" Vegeta mocked her, playfully imitating her vocal tone. For a single moment he thought he saw her staring down at him, in private regions but the her eyes wuickly returned to the road. Vegeta lughed to himself, wondering if perhaps she was begining to fancy him.   
  
Ten minutes later Bulma pulled into the car park and the pair hopped out and headed towards the entrance to the shopping mall. Bulma felt tempted to hold Vegeta's hand, a terrible habbit whenever she went shopping with Yamcha or perhaps she really did want to hold Vegeta. Bulma worried herself a bit, then just dismissed the thought for later time in the day when she would find time on her own. Vegeta looked about nervously, taking in this strange new environment. Families rushing about with plastic bags in their hands, shopping trollies, prams with babies screaming, mothers yelling, baloons drifting off to the roof of the mall, a deep-fry smell from the food court and music pumping through the radio system. His senses were overhwelmed, so much so he didn't realise he was about to run into somebody. He went head first into another person and fell back slightly, clutching his head and, as much as he would have liked to have cursed at the situation he contained his temper, for Bulma's sake and for that of his own future desires that he wanted to satisfy. Bulma laughed and he suddenly realised why, he had run into no other than his arch rival and sparring mate, Goku. Goku too was holding his head and rubbing it, but there wasn't a hope in hell to ever catch him swear while young Gohan was by his side.  
  
"Goku! Hey! How are you? Long time no see!" Bulma shrieked in delight and greeted her friend with a hug.  
  
"Well, i was okay until i got this bump on my head!" Goku wailed, only half serious and then outstretched his hand to greet Vegeta with a handshake, "funny to see you in a place like this, especially with you know who!" Goku said quietly to Vegeta who refused to even touch the lower class sayian's hand, even if his life depended on it he wouldn't, it would hurt his pride far too much to start acting chummy with the younger yet obviously more powerful saiyan.  
  
"Nothing funny about it" Vegeta snorted then departed from Bulma and headed towards an ice cream stand. Bulma watched him leave, although slightly saddened she was happy that she ran into Goku, dispute the the possible bruise on hsi forehead.  
  
"So, just up for some shopping today for Chichi?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeh, she's got a list of things we need to get, She's not feeling to well today so Gohan came out with me" replied Goku, his hand resting on his son's head, fingers ruffling the ever growing rich and long black raven hair, some spikes darting out here and there just like his father's, a saiyan trait. Gohan just smiled politely in response and Bulma returned the gesture and flashed him a sweet and welcoming smile too.  
  
"Well, i'm off. Vegeta hasn't been to a place like this before so i guess i should show him around...see you later!" Bulma waved goodbye to her beloved old friend as she hurried over to Vegeta who had already greddily eaten two ice creams, leaving a fair bit of mess around his mouth.  
  
"Honestly!" Bulma wailed, grabbing a napkin off the ice cream vendour and wiping Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta stepped back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, woman? Have you gone mad? I'm not a child!" Vegeta cried angrily, his eyes radiated fiercly as he glared at her sternly. Bulma giggled, he was cute when he got angry over such silly things.  
  
"You just had ice cream around your mouth, that's all. I was just trying to do you a favour, and, from what i can see, you're definately not a child. Okay? Happy now?" Bulma crossed her arms and backed off, "i should have left you at home" she muttered under her breath. Vegeta crossed his arms as well.  
  
"Fine. See you there when you're done with your shopping!" He snorted and the hurried towards the exit to the shopping mall and took flight high into the sky. Bulma felt flustered, hot and angry. She couldn't believe that jerk gettng angry over absolutely nothing, she didn't have a clue what she did wrong and she can't read his mind. She noticed a few people around her were staring at her so she decided to leave, she wasn't going to let Vegeta get away with being a tempremental jerk all the time and she wanted to teach him a lesson.  
  
.................  
  
a/n: I'm off to bed now. Two chapter's in one night...pretty damn impressive for me! Hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter might get a little lemony, depending on what you want so don't forget to review or make suggestions and i may have to increase the rating to pg13 or even R later. He he he he, my evil little mind! MWHA HA HA HA! Okay, i'm going weird now. Goodnight! (-_-)ZZZZzzzz..... 


	5. chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
a/n: Well, thanks for the reviews peoples! ^_^ I thought i'd get a move onto the next scene, am glad you've liked what you've read so far and thanks for checking out the other fics i uploaded as well. Well, if you want lemon i'll give you it but we'll both just have to wait and see what i manage to type up in the next thirty minutes. Enjoy!  
  
............................  
  
Vegeta felt rather stupid sitting outside of his new home, perched uncomfortably on the front doorstep. He had forgotten that he had left the keys with Bulma and he couldn't get inside with Mr and Mrs Breifs being away for the next two days. He pouted angrily, blasted woman, he thought to himself. A red convertible pulled up infront of him off the road, and to his dismay it wasn't Bulma, in fact, it was possibly the last person he'd ever wanted to see ever again for the rest of his miserable life on this miserable mud ball of a planet. Yamcha hopped out his car energetically, clutching a large bouquet of red and white roses, he was dressed well in a light brown suit and his hair was cut trim and spikey, remarkably similar to Vegeta's own style.   
  
Yamcha raced up the footpath, ignoring Vegeta and impatiently pressed the doorbell repeatedly.  
  
"Nobody's home" Vegeta grunted, refusing to look up at his lowly competitor, his eyes shifting towards another car that also pulled up in front the Capsule Corportation complex. Yamcha, still ignoring Vegeta raced over in a hurry to greet Bulma, who's face was tear-streaked and looking rather sad and dissapointed. Yamcha slowed down, perhaps now wasn't such a good time to tell her he was getting engaged to his latest girlfriend, news that could wait for later. He looked at the flowers he held, looked at Bulma then looked over his shoulder at Vegeta and tried to fit the peices together, gathering that the pair had had a fight over something and that perhaps he could do a little something to help them out, the last person he ever wanted to anger was the mighty prince. He handed the roses to Bulma, "here..." he offered, his voice almost choked under the pressure of the sensitive situation.  
  
Bulma wiped away a few tears from her face, " what's this for?" She gazed up at Yamcha. Yamcha once again looked over his shoulder at Vegeta and knew that the prince was watching them closely. He turned his attention back to Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta wanted me to give these to you. He must have bought them on the way home or something. I was...uh... just dropping by to see how you're doing but it looks like everything is okay so...i'll...uh...see you later!" Yamcha smiled half-heartedly and then walked back over to Vegeta, the prince couldn't believe what he had just heard. Yamcha winked, "now, just go along with it, okay?" Vegeta nodded in agreement, completely lost for wards and watched Yamcha hurry back to his car and drove off down the road. His eyes were drawn slowly back to Bulma who's face was suddenly lit up with a beautiful smile that made the prince's heart feel slightly warm, but, he was probably the most stubborn man in the universe and was garanteed to stuff everything up. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently on his forehead, "thankyou..." she whispered and sighed, her breath was warm and it caressed the prince's skin like silk, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
" For what?" He pulled her arms off him and stood up, his arms crossed and his legs spread slightly apart, standing in a rather defensive confrontational stance. He eyed her thoughtfully and noticed how she hugged the roses protectively.  
  
"For the flowers, silly!" She laughed, moving her body closer to Vegeta. Vegeta could feel his heart beating faster but had to control himself, he wouldn't start anything with the woman with the help of that pathetic man Yamcha.  
  
"The flowers were..." Vegeta began but he couldn't finish, Bulma's lips were upon his own and for a moment he found himself lost in her sensitive touch, her sweet glorious scent. Her eyes were gently closed but his were open, he looked upon her as though she were but an angel and he felt his heart race, but she had to know. He held her arms and pushed her gently away.  
  
"I was saying the flowers were from Yamcha, i was just sitting out here because i was locked out when Yamcha pulled up. He must have guessed we had a fight or something and made up that ridculous lie! All that man ever did was lie!" Vegeta turned away, "but, still...i wish i had got you some...i like you, you know...." his voice was quiet and coarse, he wanted her to hear what he said, and at the same time he didn't. Bulma remained silent, blinking in amazement, sorting out in her head what Vegeta had just admitted to her. She chose to say nothing and unlocked the front door to the house and let herself in, she felt heated tears swelling up in her eyes and thought it best to hurry up to her room to sort out all the rampaging thoughts that were filling up her already distressed mind. Vegeta gazed at her longingily and also walked inside.  
  
.......................  
  
Bulma cleared up her face, staring aimlessly at the mirror in her room. Despite of what she had done, Vegeta had told her the truth and as much as he knew it would hurt her he still did it. He was an honest man, never could she recall having him ever lie to her, sure she was teased a lot by his arrogant way but perhaps there was more to him than she thought. Surely he was loyal, honest and proud, strong and courageous, qualities that sounded more attractive the more she thought about it. She curled some hair around her finger as she thought more. She remembered how she felt when she had kissed him, the pair had frozen together in that beautiful moment, lost in desire and lust, not caring about anything else but the sensation that raced throuhg their bodies as their lips touched. Bulma sighed, Vegeta had the courage to tell her the truth, perhaps she should offer him a chance. She turned to leave her room when she found Vegeta leaning against the door opening, his eyes fixed on the floor, refusing to look up at her.  
  
"Vegeta?" Her voice was soft and tender. Vegeta did not move but his eyes shifted up at her, they were innocent and confused.  
  
"I don't know what it is i'm suppose to do, woman." He said, and then his eyes returned to looking at the floor, his heart felt heavy with desire but he had to fight it, it seemed as though she was still angry with him and perhaps she had every right to be, he was acting childish at the shopping mall but he didn't do it on purpose, he was a little unstable when it came to being socialable and he found it difficult to associate with others in public places, humans were very different than saiyans and he was slowly finding himself in unkown territory on this planet andhaving Bulma at his side to show him around was a comfort that he could not afford to lose and if getting physically close to her would push her away further then he could definately not allow himself to do that.  
  
"You think i do? One minute we're yelling at each other and i find you to be the most annoying person i have ever met and i can't get any further away from you than i would like and then a few minutes later i can't imagine being with anyone else but you. I'm as clueless as you" Bulma replied, walking up to him and resting her hand on his shoulder. Vegeta pushed it off and left her be, heading downstairs towards the gravity chamber. Confronttation with her would have to wait for another time.  
  
...........................  
  
a/n: I know, it's taking a while for the lemon scenes to come but the story and characters are developing nicely. I'm trying to capture Vegeta's personality when nobody else is around but Bulma which is hard to do because no one has ever seen that in the tv show. Oh well, i can only try and use my imagination. I'm off to work now, hoped you liked this chapter and don't forget to review. Thankies! 


	6. chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
a/n: What's wrong with ff.net lately? There are suppose to be 11 reviews for this story but i can only read 9 of them and i've been checking for the past couple of days. I dunno :s ! I hoped you liked the last chapter, since i can't see any updated reviews, but i should just be grateful that ff.net is still free so am grateful! I have no idea what i'm going to add to this chapter yet since i've been spending a lot of my time working and uploading other things in my account.  
  
Bulma is starting to reveal another side to her character to Vegeta, while our rpince, for the first time in his life sits back and listen and ignores his desires completely, wanting nothing more than the best for his love.  
  
......................  
  
One more day and Mr and Mrs Briefs would be returning from their weekend vacation and Vegeta was begining to feel rather restless. His mind was fixated on Bulma and his feelings were all muddled up, he felt completely lost. He stretched a few times tehn turned on the gravity simulation device up to 300 G's just for a warm up training session, he didn't feel like anything too harsh at the moment. He punched the air a few times and kicked at his invisible enemy repeatedly, not forcing himself to power up just yet, he was reserving his strength for a later time in the day. He felt an ache in his leg but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Damn you woman!" He muttered under his breath, she was still on his mind and he couldn't concentrate properly on his training. She ws such an immense distraction taht he turned the gravity back to normala nd sat down on the floor, cross-legged and still, deep in thought.  
  
"How is it you do this to me? What have i done to deserve this kind of crap from a bloody earth woman?" He scratched his head thoughtfully and then stretched out his legs and his back fell to the floor, his arms behind his head in support as he drumbled to himself. He heard Bulma knocking at the door of the gravity chamber but there was nithing yet that he had to say to her, because everything seemed so vague and senseless to him. He was stuck on this planet in this home with this woman, and he wanted no more of it. He felt distressed and not like himself, weak and burdened with desire.  
  
"Vegeta! I know you're in there! Just answer the door!" Bulma called out, her fist still smacking against the door fiercly, her voice was distressed and interrupted by her sobbing, she was crying. Vegeta sighed, what now, he thought. He got up onto his feet and then walked to the door, not opening it yet, thinking about what to say to her, it was a very delicate situation but suddenly, the thought hit him. He knew what to do. He pressed the button beside the door then the door opened to reveal a saddendd Bulma sitting on the floor, clutching her legs close to her body as her tear streaked face looked up at Vegeta. He lost that idea he had before and found himself to be speechless.  
  
"What's wrong now, woman?" Vegeta said gruffly as he sat down beside her, wanting to reach his arm around her to hold her protectively but he couldn't. He just looked at her intensely.  
  
"It just hurts when you walk away. Don't shut me out, please?" Bulma sobbed, sniffing her runny nose and then wiping away the tears from her eyes, there was a pain inside of her heart and mind that she couldn't explain but every time the prince turned his back to her she felt as though she would break down and fall apart, utterly hopeless and in dispair. Vegeta said nothing, knowing that the earth woman had yet more to say, as per usual, she always had something more to say, always having to get the last word in on a conversation or an arguement.  
  
"You know, i don't know what i'm doing here sometimes. I'm a scientist, an explorer, i've spent my whole life searching for those dragonballs with Goku. Here i am, years later doing the same thing. He's grown up, has a wife and a kid and here i am, still the same as i ever was only older and none the wiser..." Bulma leaned her head against Vegeta's strong shoulder and buried her face into his chest, " the only thing that has ever worked for me was Yamcha then he walked away, finding something better..."  
  
"Following his dick to greener pastures i'd say!" Vegeta interrupted, knowing that it would bring Bulma's face to a smile if he made fun of that weakling human. Bulma nodded slightly and laughed quietly.  
  
"But when he left me, Vegeta, it didn't hurt as much as seeing you a few minutes ago walking from me with nothing to say. I think i'm dramatising too much here..." Bulma moved her body away from Vegeta and she stood up, stretching her arms out, just to give her something to do.  
  
"Probably, but who else are you suppose to talk to? I know i'm not human but i still have ears and, if you don't me saying, but i'm a bloody good listener!" Vegeta laughed and stood up beside her, pulling her body in close for a hug, " I don't intend to hurt you, i'm just like what everyone says, i'm not really a people-person". Bulma barely heard what he said as she found herself lost in his arms, if only for a blissful moment she longed once again for love and to be loved.   
  
Minutes passed by and the two were locked in eachother's arms, motionless and silent, only their heavy breathing breaking the silence. Bulma rested her chin on his shoulder and Vegeta buried his face into her sweet smelling hair. He sighed in comfort, finding s state of peace in his life at last, he was no longer thinking about his training, or about beating Goku or the supposedly invading androids to come, or about fulfilling his desires with the woman in his arms, all he could think about was to stop those tears from falling down her face. She had done so much for him, she surely deserved to be ahppier.  
  
"if you'd like, i could give that shopping thing a go with you again..." Vegeta offered. Bulma giggled and then broke from his embrace and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"That would be nice!" she grinned playfully, " but for now you should keep up your training for a few more hours, okay?" Vegeta nodded in a greement then watched as she closed the door before him, once again, gazing at her body made his head feel light and at peace, his desire for had returned but he kept himself under control, wondering if the reason for his heart racing and the blood pumping through his body at such a lightening pace, the growing beauty everytime he saw Bulma was because of the earthly notion, known as love. What was the reason for love, he wondered, then turned the gravity simulation device back onto full force at 500 G's and fought harder with renewed vigour and energy like never before.  
  
..................................  
  
a/n: Yes, it was just a short chapter but that's all i could fit in for the time being. I'm working on so many other stories lately. You peoples keeping me busy as per usual. I hoped i captured the personality of the charcters okay, if not, let me know what i could improve on. Okay? Righty-o, i'm out for the day, gonna go get me some retail therapy and do some shopping! Woo Hoo! 


	7. chapter six

Chapter Six  
  
a/n: Well, i'm still having a lot of trouble seeing the reviews come up but anyhoo, nothing i can do about it. I'm glad you're like this fic peoples, i think i'm doing an okay job with the characters and am glad you could see the subtle changes in Vegeta's personality as he finds himself falling for a particular womanly figure in his life. Can someone please also check out my new fic 'First and Final Love', it's about the relationship between Goku's mother Tanisha and Bardok, it's sort of romantic, dramatic with fighting ang seeing that being a hero runs through the female saiyans as well as the males and that Tanisha has the power to shape a new destiny for her kind as we've seen Goku do so many times for his planet Earth.   
  
Anyways, back to this story. Sorry, i got carried away for a second! LOL!  
  
...............................  
  
Bulma was curled up on the sofa as usual before a day of hard work. It was a monday morning and her parents had returned from their holiday yesterday. She sighed as Vegeta's arms tightened around her body, one arm fixed on her hips and the other across her chest protectively, quietly stating that she was his woman.   
  
"Well, i've got to go Vegeta. The people at Capsule Corportation Complex 309 are waiting for me to begin a meeting and if i lay here any longer i don't think i'll ever be able to summon the will power to get up!" Bulma joked, moving Vegeta's heavy arms off her body as she stood up, stretching her arms high into the air. Vegeta remained on the sofa, noticing how her skirt lifted up as she stretched and he licked his lips in interest.  
  
"Stop teasing!" Vegeta groaned and stood up behind his love, once again wrapping his arms around her. Bulma blushed as she found his hand travelling elsewhere.  
  
"Until i find the right time to tell my parents about us you have to behave..." Bulma protested, removing his hands from her body. She leaned over to pick up her handbag then headed towards the door, tossing her hair about to give herself a refreshed look, "besides, you have more training to do!" She flashed him a smile and then walked outside towards her car, Vegeta waited patiently at the front door, watching as her car pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. He sighed, he wanted her more than ever before, yet she kept on denying him the honour of having her body given to his and, although he knew she wanted to wait he found himself finding it more difficult day by day to resist her, his desire for her was burning with such an intense force that he thought he would most certainly go mad. He heard a door upsatirs open, knowing it was Doctor Briefs and his wife waking. Vegeta closed the front door then laid back onto the sofa and turned the heater on, without Bulma's presensce he lost all motivation to train. Footsteps down the stairs and then a hand upon his head, it was Mrs briefs doing what she did best, lavish attention on the men in her household.  
  
"Morning Vegeta!" She squealed with enthusiasm, " I'm sure you're hungry and knowing my daughter she hasn't fed you yet! Don't worry, i'll cook up something for you! I hope you enjoyed the weekend alone with her and she wasn't too much trouble!" She winked playfully then skipped into the kitchen, quite happy to cook up countless servings of bacon and eggs, roasted tomatos and some potatos, a few bowls of cereal, some glasses of orange juice and a pile of buttered slices of toast. Vegeta remained on the sofa.  
  
"Vegeta..." Doctor Briefs nodded as he picked up the morning paper that was on the coffee table in front of the tired prince. He seemed to be looking at the prince with curiosity, cocking an eyebrow almost in suspician that the prince and Bulma must have been up to no good as they had the house together, all alone for the weekend. He was desperate to find out if anything happened but even if he managed to find an appropriate way of questioning Vegeta he knew the prince would say nothing, that was just the prince was, leading a private life. Vegeta grunted a morning greeting then closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, imagining Bulma was still with him, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. It was more than he could take, thinking about her was driving him wild, he had to have her, his instinct was rampaging through his mind and he wanted her right now, he wanted to be with her physically and wanted to make love to her as only she deserved and then, with that thought his eyes shot open and he jumped up out of his seat and raced up to his room to get changed out of his black boxers into something he could wear outside, he wanted to find her.  
  
Mrs Briefs look on in awe and then back down to the feast that was cooking up on the stove.  
  
"Oh my!" She gasped, grasping her cheek. Doctor Briefs said nothing, and just stood their wondering what on earth the prince was upto.  
  
............................  
  
Vegeta took flight high into the sky and he set his mind to prepare to sense for Bulma's life force. He didn't care if she was at work, he wanted her, he needed her. Thats right, he thought, what he wanted no longer mattered it was what he needed that was setting him into an uncontrollable state of mad desperation. He picked up her energy signal and found himself heading towards a large skyscraper building not too far off into the distance. He didn;t knwo how he was going to get in so he hoped she hadn't gone in yet herself, hoping that she was stuck in traffic or something else that would delay her from getting to work. He landed on the ground and then snuck behind the boomgate and the capsule corporation guards and into the car park and then found a place to hide in the corner beneath the darkness of shadows. Thankfully it was an underground carpark.   
  
He waited for a few moments and was starting to become impatient. He could sense her energy level and it wasn't too far away, it wasn't moving so he was certain her and that car must be stuck in traffic, it was the only excuse for her being late. Minutes passed by when Vegeta loooked down on his watch and found he had been waiting for forty minutes and he tried once again to sense Bulma's life force and it was dropping, to his surprise, it was extremely low. Vegeta's eyes opened wide and he felt sick in the stomach, something was very wrong and then the idea hit him, she, as much as he didn't want her to be, had been involved in some sort of accident.  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta screamed in terror as he vanished out of the cra park and to the area where he could still just manage to sense his love's dwindling life force and, to his dismay found her car mangled, cut to peices by the emergancy service people in attempt to get Bulma out of the car. Blood was trickling down her forehead and it looked as though her arm was broken and there was a large cut near her ribs, her shirt was soaked with a crimson red stain. Vegeta's heart felt ripped as he saw the emergency service people carry his love away in an ambulance that headed towards the local hospital or medical facility. Vegeta landed on the ground, surrouned by other cars that too had been involved in the crash. Beeping horns echoed in his ears, swearing from impatient drivers in the distance and screams of horror as other people were found fatally injured in other damaged cars but Vegeta thought of nothing but the possibility of losing the one thing in his life that mattered more than his own power level or taring, Bulma, the only person that he dared to love or be loved by.  
  
................................  
  
a/n: Well, the story takes an unexpected twist. It's pretty typical of a B/V fic but i make it good! =P I hope you review and it tell me what you liked most about it! Thanks for past reviews as well. I'm trying to make this fiction a bit more exciting, giving it a few twists here and there but still trying to keep it within the regular DBZ universe and timeline. See you guys later, ready to start typing up the next chapter! Ja Ne!^_^ 


	8. chapter seven

a/n: I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been incredibly busy and about the lemon...i'll add it when i see it fits best, at the moment they're still falling in love...and love takes time, so lemon is on hold. Be patient! :)  
  
Thanks for the extra reviews peoples, your support is just what i needed to get this chapter done!  
  
..........................  
  
Bulma was due out of hospital within a few days, most likely just over a week. She had been rushed into intensive care immediately after the accident and the doctors had down well. The had closed the open wound near her stomach and the was fourteen stitches on her forehead where glass had sliced through the flesh. She was sleeping soundly, from exhaustion and shock and Vegeta waited beside her patiently. He held her hand and ignored Mr and Mrs Briefs who were watching him at the door. He didn't care what they thought of him, all that mattered was for Bulma to wake up and be better. He began to wonder what had caused the accident, or perhaps who. He looked out of the hospital room's window and gazed out at the city, he hated it. Humans think they have society allorganised and perfected when accidents like this happen everyday, Vegeta could only just fight back the rage that was boiling his blood. Accidents like this never happened on his home planet. Vegeta leaned over his love and kissed her on her cheek then got up to leave the room, he had some thinking to do and he would need to do it alone. He walked over to the window and opened it, hopped out, closed the window and then took off into the distance. Doctor Briefs paid no attention to the saiyan prince, he was worried about his little girl, deep down glad that Vegeta had called him first from the hospital instead of any of the Z senshi, this was a personal matter and he wanted it just be dealt with family, and it seemed those were Vegeta's exact feelings as well.   
  
"My poor girl...madness on the roads these days!" Doctor Briefs sat down beside hsi daughter and took hold of her exposed hand, it was cold and he clutched it tightly, wrapping her fingers around his. Mrs Briefs just wept silently in the corner of the room.  
  
........................  
  
Finding himself lost in madness as he felt his heart tearing at the though of Bulma going through such a trauma, Vegeta soared high up in the sky, through the clouds when suddenly, a strange energy sensation came to his attention. He halted and spun around, his eyes fixed upon Kame's tower in the distance and there, he could sense that energy again and it was growing fast. Vegeta growled, he knew exactly who it was and though perhaps he would find some answers with the young saiyan, if not he could just fight his worries away. Vegeta took off at gread speed to the lookout tower but saw that it was deserted, there was nobody in sight and Vegeta gorlwed unhappily until he felt a light tap on his shoulder from behind.  
  
"Hi Veggie boy!" Goku cheered, his smile beaming, his hair glowing and his eyes fierce and green. Jealously erupted deep within the saiyan prince, Vegeta still had not found the key into transforming into a super saiyan, and here was a lower class saiyan before him, hovering in the air at ease in a powerful state of energy out of legend. Vegeta glared at Goku but said nothing, he wanted to desperately smack him in the face with his fist but the thought of Bulma held him back, besides, he knew Goku was too fast and would avoid the possible onslaught anyway.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Vegeta muttered and then walked away from Goku, wondering if he could tell him about Bulma.  
  
"Awe! But it suits you!" Goku wimpered playfully as he landed on the lookout platform, stretching his arms and legs this way and that then letting his power level slip back to normal, his hair bleeding to black and his eyes no longer shimmering in green emerald.  
  
"Enough!" Vegeta roared, sending a large ki ball towards Goku. Goku, startled, leaped out of the way, his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Well, someone woke up in a grumpy mood today!" Goku retorted and pouted, crossing his amrs and turning his head towards the left, stubbornly avoiding Vegeta.  
  
"No...it's not that....something bad happened today...Bulma, she got in a car accident and she's in the hospital...and damnit! I think i'm..." Vegeta fell silent, he couldn't reveal his feelings to anyone, not even Bulma yet here he was, about to tell his rival that he was falling in love. Human influence, Vegeta thought. Goku did not move, he looked sad and worried and happy...Vegeta couldn't believe it, he though for a moment he saw Goku smiling.  
  
"There's nothing to be happy about! Get that grin off your face..or...." Vegeta was ready to launch another ki ball at Goku when the younger saiyan held out his hand towards Vegeta, in his hand there was a sensu bean. Vegeta's eyes flew open in happiness, he had never thought of those beans and how they could help his Bulma. Goku just winked at Vegeta, "she'll be fine!" Vegeta wanted to smile his appreciation but could not, his pride was too strong, too overhwhelming and he just grunted and nodded his tahnks then took off in flight back towards Satan City to the local hospital where Bulma would still be resting.   
  
Goku watched keenly as Vegeta flew and smiled, what Mirai Trunks had predicted was coming true which, in itself was a good thing for both Bulma and Vegeta but alas, if the boy was right about that then he would be right about the appearance of the androids, the heart disease and global destruction. Goku decided it was time to get training harder than ever, he would be ready for those androids and he would take them down.  
  
......................  
  
Vegeta hurried back to the hospital and raced up the hallway to Bulma's room, finding her still asleep and alone, both her parents must have left to get coffee or something. Vegeta leaned over her and brushed a few stray strands of her hair away from her face, wanting nothing more than to plant his lips upon hers but he fought back such foolish emotions and instead woke her up with a slight shake of her shoulders. Bulma's eyes fluttered open, they were pale and dull and reflected a deep terrible pain. Vegeta smiled and held out a sensu bean towards her lips, she smiled, a weak smile but nonetheless she was very grateful for his quick thinking. She opened her lips and Vegeta pushed the bean into her mouth. Already some scratches on her skin were fading away, her body was becoming warm and Bulma could feel a strong energy of life once again surging through her body. With renewed strength she jumped out of bed and threw her arms around Vegeta who did nothing but stand there, relishing in this small moment of glory.  
  
"Thankyou!" She squealed and then kissed him vigorously on his cheeks and all over his face like a puppy would to their owner. Vegeta could barely manage stifling a laugh when the pair heard footsteps heading towards the room. Vegeta looked at Bulma and Bulma looked at Vegeta and for a few micro seconds neither of them moved.  
  
"I've got an idea..." Vegeta smiled wickedly and Bulma laughed, slightly scared but taking a risk with Vegeta seemed to enticing and she nodded happily. Vegeta scooped the earth woman up in his arms and then together, the pair took off high into the sky out as far Vegeta saw fit.  
  
Mr and Mrs Briefs began to panic, Bulma wasn't in the room and the window was wide open.  
  
"She's escaped! She needs to be in bed!" Exclaimed Mrs Briefs as she raced around the room in stress. Mr Breifs remained calm, he knew something fishy was going on.  
  
......................  
  
a/n: Yes....i did say i am sorry for the delay but my life has been turned upside-down as of late and i hardly get access to my computer now. My step brother insists on filling it up with spyware! GGRRR! But at least i managed to finish of this chapter and i have a bit more spare time to work on my other stories.  
  
Don't forget to review and lets hope the next chapter won't take so long, i'll do my best. Ja Ne! 


End file.
